Crymsin Ost
|skin=Pale |cyber= |era=Rise of the Empire Era |affiliation= Old Jedi Order Old Galactic Republic Believers |masters= |apprentices=}} Crymsin Ost was a Force-sensitive Human female who became a member of the Jedi Order during the latter years of the Galactic Republic. Ost later succumbed to the dark side of the Force and became a member of the Believers, a Sith Cult that operated from the Cularin System. In the year 21 BBY, during the Clone Wars, she traveled to the Caarimoos System and directed a Believer operation to attempt to disperse a deadly virus on the planet Caarimon and wipe out most of the Caarite species. However, she was attacked by a group of freelance agents who defeated her and prevented the infection from being released. Biography A Human female, Crymsin Ost discovered to be connected to the Force and went on to serve the Old Jedi Order during the waning years of the Old Galactic Republic. After studying the ways of the Force, Ost trained herself as a Jedi Guardian, a combat-oriented Jedi specialization. At some point Ost lost her sanity and fell to the dark side of the Force. Despite her fall, she abandoned the Jedi and affiliated herself with the Believers, a Sith Cult that was based in the Cularin System. She eventually became an important member of the cult and, with help from the Ithorian Believer Force Adept Disch'l, constructed a pink-colored lightsaber for herself. In about 21 BBY, the second year of the Clone Wars, Ost and the Believers embarked upon a plot to wipe out most of the Caarites—a sentient species that operated the Metatheran Cartel trade organization—by dispersing a deadly virus on the Caarite homeworld, Caarimon. Ost was placed in command of the operation, and she journeyed to Caarimon aboard a transport that had collected large quantities of the virus from a secret Believers Laboratory on the planet Genarius. On arrival in the Caarimoos system, Ost's transport docked with the research station Creautaa-V in orbit of Caarimon, and she disembarked from the vessel along with the rest of her strike team: Disch'l, the Believer Eph, and Melo Centris, a renowned assassin who had been hired to assist the Believers with their mission. The Believers released a sample of the infection and wiped out all of the installation's Caarite crew, then off-loaded a tank of the virus and ferried it to the lowest level of the station. There, they filled some escape pods with the virus and prepared them for launch in the direction of the planet, and they also rigged the pods with explosives, hoping to crash them into fault lines in the Desolation region of the world and cause a major cataclysm. Meanwhile, another group of Believers landed on Caarimon and rigged a homing beacon in the Desolation region, and Ost and her crew waited to receive a signal from the transmitter. A group of freelance agents from the Cularin system known as the "Heroes of Cularin" traveled to Caarimon to investigate the Believer plot, and, after disabling the homing beacon in the Desolation, they boarded the Creautaa-V and confronted Ost's strike team. Ost ignited her lightsaber and moved to attack the operatives, while Disch'l used the Force to create an illusory version of the fallen Jedi, as a distraction. Despite their efforts, Ost and the other Believers were eventually defeated, and the agents prevented the virus from being dispersed on the planet. Personality and Traits Crymsin Ost was known to be insane ever since she had fallen to the dark side and devoted to the ideals of the Believers, and she was willing to commit genocide in order to further the cult's aims. Like all Believers, she had a tattoo on the front of her right shoulder that depicted the Sith Fortress on the planet Almas, with a lightsaber handle snapped in two, which formed the base of the fortress's spire. However, Ost's tattoos were modified such that if she clicked her teeth in a particular pattern, a fatal dose of poison would spout from sub-dermal implants beneath the tattooed lightsaber handle, giving each halve a red-colored blade. Powers and abilities Ost was used to going into battles with an illusory version of herself beside her, such as the apparition created by Disch'l during her fight against the Heroes of Cularin. She knew how to use the Force to sense things, to move objects, to heal herself, to improve her combat abilities, and to drain energy. In addition, she was familiar with the powers Battlemind, Force Rage, Force Stealth, and Hatred, and she was trained in the use of martial arts. Equipment As a dark-side user, Ost wielded a lightsaber, which was a bright-pink with traces of red. The weapon had a black-colored steel handle and was ignited via an internal switch, through use of the Force. In addition, she carried a blaster pistol as a secondary weapon, and she wore street clothes during her assault on Creautaa-V. Appearances *''Belly of the Beaast'' Category:Believers Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi of the Old Jedi Order